Doting and Annoyance
by SilverCellistArya
Summary: Sunako's cousin comes to town....but what happens when she turns out to be the dumbest blonde the world has ever known? how will this affect the guys..and Kyohei& Sunako's relationship?, is there even 1?
1. 1 Janey Nakahara Spencer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wallflower or any of the characters contained therein…sadly…. (Tomoko Haykawa is a genius for writing this manga!) I do however; own this fanfic and all other characters in it that do not originate from the manga.

"…" speaking

'…' thinking

… author's note

Doting and Annoyance 

Chapter 1- Janet Nakahara- Spencer

Finally Sunako had the whole house to herself. Those annoying creatures of light were gone and she could do anything she wanted. She had thought of redecorating… but that would just invoke Auntie's anger and her annoying housemates would force her to pull everything down once they saw it. She had wanted to read a book on says for a while (she had suddenly developed an obsession with them) and figured that this was as good a time as any.

"Finally, the golden silence of a large empty house…"she mumbled to herself as she settled into a sofa in one of the secluded rooms of the house.

Ten minutes into her book, the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is that!? Why can't I do something in peace foe once!" she screamed. But since she was all the way on the other side of the house, the person at the door could not hear her. Mumbling, Sunako pushed herself up from the sofa and trudged all the way to the door.

"Sunako! Oh my gosh! Like, I haven't seen you in like ages! Like, O my gosh!"

"Who the hell are you?" Sunako responded, glaring at the blonde, thin girl standing in the doorway who had dared to interrupt her book.

"Like what do you mean by that? I'm like, your cousin, Janey."

Just then the phone rang.

"Stay right there," Sunako said, turning to answer it. "Hello?"

"Sunako! How are you and the boys? Estoy en Barcelona! By the way did you get the letter?"

"Letter about what?"

"Your cousin Janey is coming over! Her full name is Janey Nakahara- Spencer and she's from America. She-"

Then the mailman appeared at the doorway where Janey was supposed to be standing (note I say SUPPOSED). Sunako put the phone down and took the mail from the mailman. After searching through the pile of fan mail for the guys. She found a letter from her Aunt telling her about this Janey girl. She picked the phone back up and listened to her aunt blabbering about the girl for a few more minutes.

"Yea, yes aunt, bye" Sunako said after which she hung up.

"O my gosh Sunako! You have like such a huge house! I like can't believe here with all those guys! This is like so amazing!" Janey was screaming and running all over the house like a headless blonde chicken. At least that she looked like to Sunako.

Then, in a flurry of brightness, the guys (the heroes of the manga!!!!!!Dang I wish they were real!! sorry about the whole 'flurry of brightness' I was trying to put them from Sunako's POV……) arrived.

"Hi Sunako!" Yuki said

"Who's the girl running around the house?" Takenaga asked.

"My cousin……supposed cousin……"she replied.

They (they guys) all walked inside and plopped down on the sofa in the living room. Janey had run off somewhere so she didn't know they were here.

"She's blonde…….I like blonde……..and thin……I could make that work……" (we all know what Ranmaru's thinking)

"Ranmaru! Do you have to be such a prevent!?" Yuki asked. (of course he does Yuki- kun, it's engraved into his DNA)

'Great,' Sunako thought 'my afternoon is now officially ruined'

"Well, she's nothing like you Sunako… that's for sure…" Kyohei said.

"She's annoying. I want to slaughter her and feed her to Hiroshi- kun, Akira- kun and Josephine." Sunako replied, plopping down on he floor.

Takenaga- kun and Ranmaru- kun just stared at her. Yuki- kun broke down in tears. Kyohei just rolled his eyes. This was the first time she had ever spoken of slaughtering someone, and feeding them to her mannequins! Kyohei personally though she was being a drama queen…, which was weird for Sunako,…but she was a girl so……he guessed she was allowed that privilege once in a while.

'I mean,' he was thinking 'she couldn't be that bad, could she?'

"Speaking of the annoying blondie, here she comes…" Sunako said.

"I thought you would've called her a she-witch."(that's kinda redundant, but it goes nicely there…..) Kyohei replied.

"She's not worthy or being called a witch."

"Ö my gosh Sunako! Like this house is like huge! And like o my gosh! These must be your house- mates…oooo, they're sexy! Introduce me pleeeeaseeeee!!!?????" Janey screamed, jumping up and down beside a thoroughly annoyed chibi Sunako (she was in chibi form all this time) .

"Takenaga- kun, Yuki- kun, Ranmaru- kun and Kyohei, meet my cousin, Janey." She grumbled.

'Unfortunately,' she thought 'someone in the high ranks of heaven or hell must hate me.'

Janey flew to Kyohei in an instant.

"Hi cutie."

Ranmaru just decided to let her pass, after all, watching Kyohei being slathered with attention he didn't want would be fun.

Sunako rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Don't you dare call me for anything." She said stalking out her eyes aflame with hatred and annoyance.

'What the hell?' Kyohei thought.

"Yo Kyohei, carry her bags to her room," Ranmaru shouted to him as the guys left him alone with Janey.

He couldn't believe this 'what the flipping hell?'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower…(do I really have to write this all out?) and the characters contained therein…(its so tiring to write it out all the time!)…I only own Janey…

A/N: OMG!!!!!!! I just read Wallflower 9!!!!! (forgive me for being behind the times…I do live in Jamaica after all…) it was AWESOME!!!!! I need 10!!! I heard that you can read the manga online...can someone tell me where?….sorry this chapter took so long…now on with business…

'thinking'

"speaking"

'author's note'

'_a little man in the back of the person's head'_ (I didn't exactly wanna call it a conscience)

Chapter 2

'Good Morning Nakahara Mansion' with Janey Spencer

Kyohei woke up with one thought in his head: 'No way…no flipping way I'm gonna survive that girl.' Yesterday, after much begging and pleading and puppy-dog pouts (all EXTREMELY ANNOYING) from Janey, Kyohei finally agreed to take her to the mall. And as if being with her wasn't bad enough, they were ambushed, or rather Kyohei was ambushed, and they had to run all the way back home. 'Ugh', he was sick of her already, and it hadn't even been a full 24 hours yet. And he had to take her to school today because the other guys wouldn't even bother to put up with such an annoying blondie, and she ran to him in the first place…not them. To top everything off he hadn't seen Sunako- chan since yesterday, when she had gone into her room and told everyone not to disturb her (there was something about seeing her that calmed him and made everything seem normal) 'sigh…this is gonna be all long day…'

0000000000000

Sunako hated her. She'd been up all night repeating the same phrase in her head: 'I hate her. I hate her. I hate her…'

'Who does she think she is? Taking over my house like this!? With her blond brightness!? (it's not your house Sunako) '_And how dare she drool over Kyohei as if he's some kind of god!_' Yes how dare she! NO! no, no, no, no, no, I don't care if she drools all over him…he'll have to deal with her annoyingness and blondness. '_Those aren't words Sunako, admit it, you're jealous…' _I swear on Hiroshi- kun I AM NOT! And if you ever dare to believe otherwise I'll-'

"Sunako- choin! Sunako- choin!" an annoying voice screamed at her door interrupting her thoughts.

Sunako knew that if she didn't answer the door, the girl would just keep screaming. So she got up from her black leather sofa and walked to the door.

"What?"

"Good morning Sunako!!!!! Can I like cook for Kyohei this morning? PLEEEEEAAASSSEEE?????"

"I don't care, cook for all of them," she replied, her chibified hand slamming the door in Janey's face.

"Like O my gosh!!! Thank you like so much Sunako- choin!!!!" she screamed, oblivious to the slamming of the door and that she wasn't pronouncing the honorific correctly.

"I have to do SOMETHING!" she said, looking at Hiroshi- kun.

"No Hiroshi- kun, if I kill her Auntie will banish me…"

"Of course I want to get away from them but… I wanna stay too…I don't really have anywhere else to go…and the process of adjusting to them takes too much from me…"

'She has to go somehow…' she thought, as she got ready to leave for school.

000000000000000

Yuki woke up to the smell of something burning. 'sniff sniff…mmm, Sunako's burning something?…the house!!!' he flew out of bed and ran to Kyohei's room (he was still to scared to go to Sunako's).

"Kyohei! Something's burning!!!!"

"What?" Kyohei murmured groggily and tumbled out of bed dragging himself to the door.

"Something's burning!!! Come on!!!" Yuki shouted dragging Kyohei into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Kyohei stopped short "What the hell do you thin you're doing?! Why in the name of whatever you believe are YOU **_TRYING _**OUR breakfast??!!!!????" he shouted, now fully awake.

"O, like good morning darling," Janey flew to Kyohei "You like look so sexy in the morning…I like asked Sunako if I could like cook for you guys every morning and she like said I could…want some?"

'EVERY MORNING WITHOUT SUNAKO'S COOKING! I can't handle this!' Kyohei thought looking up at the smoke filtering out of the kitchen into the dining room. Yuki had run out or the kitchen in an effort to get away from the smoke and the other guys had started wondering downstairs, woken from the, smell of the smoke.

"What's burning?"

"The house?"

"Luckily no Ranmaru, its out breakfast." Kyohei replied shrugging Janey off his shoulder. She ran off and continued 'cooking breakfast'.

"Sunako burned something!!!" both Ranmaru and Takenaga asked simultaneously.

"No…Janëy's cooking…

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both guys ran to Sunako's room and banged desperately on her door. Kyohei, having nothing else to do, followed them to see what would happen. "Sunako! Come back and cook for us PLEASE! She'll kill us with her blond food! Please come back!!! We cant live with her!!!"

Kyohei leaned against her doorway watching the guys beg with a smirk on his face. He had known Sunako long enough to know that if she didn't want o do something, no power in or on earth could make her.

The door cracked open, "If she wants to fawn over you creatures of light and I get to stay in my darkness all morning, that's fine by me….."

"But Sunako…we-"the door closed in their faces.

"Come on guys, if we leave early enough we can get a bento on the way to school." Kyohei said, dragging the guys' away form Sunako's room.

000000000000000000

SUNAKO'S POV

'Those creatures of light should all be damned to hell. Especially that girl…she's the brightest…she's annoying…she's fawning over them as if…'_jealous_'…I AM NOT!… _'what are you then?'_… annoyed…_'well at least they want you back' _…to cook for them…no, my darkness is better, I'll stay here…

00000000000000000

after dressing for school, (which she found to be an abomination) Sunako came out of her room and immediately smelled smoke. Remembering distinctly Janey as a child, Sunako smiled to herself, ' She couldn't cook to save her life…still cant…' Everyone was dressed and ready. The guys looked slightly sick as they had been forced to sample Janey's cooking. All except Kyohei, who had flatly refused, making Janey cry. After much crooning and begging and bribing on the guys' part (except Kyohei, who had hurt her in the first place), she calmed down. And now they were all standing there in their glorified brightness as a blinded chibified Sunako walked toward them.

'I'm getting some breakfast at some restaurant.' Kyohei thought.

'Why am I walking towards them? '_Because they're taking you to school…_' I'll be blinded! I'll melt!'

"Let's go!"Janey shouted, bouncing out the door. Everyone else followed her.

'How the hell are we supposed to survive this girl?'

Read and review please…criticism welcome (not too harsh now…) tell me if I'm wasting my time…


	3. 3 Cloud of Bubbles and Brightness

Disclaimer: I own this fanfic ……….and OOC characters ……what I don't own is everything else in this story...and the Wallflower …

A/N: it's really annoying to write that disclaimer all the time …o well, on with the story….

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

'_Little man in head'_

some noise

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cloud of Bubbles and Brightness

Janey walked into Morii High, Kyohei at her arm (not of his choice). Whispers ran through the crowd of students in waves.

"Who is she?"

"I heard she's Nakahara-chan's cousin…"

"She couldn't be! She's so pretty!"

"Kyohei is walking with her!"

"I wonder if she's staying with them…"

"How dare she!"

All this time Sunako was walking behind them, getting jostled by a ton load of students. She was sure she was gonna be sick. As if school wasn't enough for her, Auntie had to send this little snip to put the bow on the gift. 'Ugh…..I'm just gonna have to suffer through this aren't I? '_Yup, unless some other way of getting rid of her comes up….'' _She sighed, this could kill her………..

00000000000000000000000000000

Kyohei was tired of this chick. She had been following him around all day and it was now after school and she was still beside him (the halls were empty, he came back to get some books from his locker). Somebody on the admin board must hate him because she ended up in all his classes. She even threatened to follow him into the bathroom to 'help him use it'. 'Man she's despicable…she-'

"Kyohei, darling, I'm gonna like go-"

"Yea, go, later"

'Finally rid of that chick… she was really getting to me…hoe can one girl be so-'

"OWW! Dang! Watch where you're going will ya!" Kyohei screamed looking down at the figure in front of him. "O, Sunako, I didn't realize it was you." He said bending to pick up her books.

"One would think you'd get used to seeing me by now you idiot."

"Look who's talking! You still squirt blood every time I come near you" Kyohei retorted "…you're in a bad mood…" he noticed.

"I'm not squirting blood now am I?" Sunako replied switching back to her normal form and staring defiantly into his eyes. Then she stalked off.

"Hey, I-"

"Where's your little snip anyway?"

"How should I know? I-"

"Here" she cut him off, handing him another gift from some fan girl. 'I might as well give it to him now, since he's here…'

"Stop cutting me off!" she began to walk away again "I'm talking to you!" he said pulling her into him. Her hand automatically came up to slap him but he caught her wrist. "What the heck are you doing?!?!"

"Reflex…"she pulled away from him, blipped back to chibi form and was walking away when she heard him say:

"O heck yea! Finally a slasher flick! Dang it's-"

He got cut off (yet again) by a little round figure jumping on him and tackling him for the DVD. They rolled into a classroom, breaking chairs, making books fly all over the place, just trashing the whole room…

"GIVE IT!" Sunako screamed. By this, she unconsciously switched back to her normal form.

"Not on your life!" Kyohei was actually enjoying this… he liked fighting with Sunako. When she was like this, she was more herself than she knew… '_and more beautiful too…'_ ummm…-'

Before he could finish his thought Sunako had taken a chalk duster and slapped him in the head.

"OWW!"

Sunako grinned mischievously.

"Let's settle this." Kyohei said. Walking over to the cleaning closet, he took out two brooms and threw one at her. "Whoever wins this gets the DVD." Sunako caught it and needing no further invitation, lunged at him.

They had been exchanging blows for some time and each of them had received an equal amount from each other.

"Time!" Kyohei dropped his broom and leaned over his knees, heaving. 'I'm not really that tired, o well…….lets make it look real…' Sunako wasn't extremely tired, but she needed a break, so she dropped her broom as well and leaned on the teacher's table.

BANG!!!!!

"Kyohei! There you are! I've been like looking all over for you! Come on! Let's like go somewhere! Like bye Sunako!" Janey screamed, bouncing in as quickly as she bounced out and dragging Kyohei with her in a cloud of brightness and bubbles (as seen through Sunako's eyes).

"Later Sunako" Kyohei said trying to communicate how annoyed he was to her. "Here" he said taking the DVD out of his pocket and throwing it to her. As he looked back he saw shock plastered all over her face… 'And a hint of jealousy? Naw…it can't be…can it?'

0000000000000000000000000000

I love cliff hangers! Well this 1 is sort of a cliff hanger……….sorry for it being so late, and so short……..i know you felt cheated, the next chapter will be longer though………thanks to all my reviewers, though they are few……please keep reviewing……..love you guys!!!


	4. 4 Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or any other related media……….

A/N: I hate that disclaimer…thanks much to all my readers…ill make sure this chapter is longer, I think….'hehehehe' evil laugh………..anyway on with the story…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4

Revelations

'Auntie must have her reasons for sending that blonde snip here,' Sunako thought to herself 'the question is what could they be?'

It was fairly early on Saturday morning and as was the usual before Janey came, Sunako was cooking breakfast for the guys. The only reason Janey wasn't cooking was because she went out. The guys needed a break from her 'cuisine' (on which they gagged everyday) so they begged Kyohei to take her out for breakfast (bribed: Takenaga agreed to his homework for two months, Ranmaru offered to keep his fan club away (don't ask how) and Yuki agreed to do his laundry for the rest of the month).

"Man its nice to be awakened by the smell of your cooking …" Takenaga mumbled appreciatively, walking down the stairs.

"Hn…" was the reply he received.

Soon all the guys were downstairs and everyone was at the table eating (including Sunako which was very unusual; she couldn't bother to take her food to her room; she was too tired in any case).

"Sunako, you saved Kyohei some?" Yuki asked.

"I thought he went out for breakfast…" she replied, mumbling into her bowl.

"But you know he loves your cooking…" Ranmaru commented.

"Well he can go enjoy some other person's cooking with that little snip of his." She retorted, the venom literally saturating the room especially as she said the word snip. She then got up and stalked (she loves doing that doesn't she?) to her room, leaving all but one guy bewildered.

"Seems like Sunako is a girl after all…" Takenaga-kun said to himself, a half-smile-half-smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Yuki said asked, clueless.

"Hmmm…….I see what you're driving at" Ranmaru half mumbled.

'This should be interesting…' Takenaga thought as he rose from the table to put his dish in the sink.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Some hours later Kyohei came in, Janey slung over his shoulder unconscious and his clothes tattered.

Yuki looked up from watching his movie. A microsecond later a piercing scream filled the mansion which brought the other guys running and Sunako walking.

"What the heck happened to you!?!?" screamed Takenaga-kun.

"What happened to Janey?" Ranmaru said leaning against a pillar. Once he realized nothing was really wrong, he was back to his usual 'cool guy' thing.

Yuki was crying a river, literally.

Sunako finally strolled in five minutes later and frowned when she saw Janey. 'I was beginning to forget she existed' she thought to herself.

All this time the guys were throwing questions at Kyohei like darts on a dartboard.

"Will you shut up so I can answer you!?!?!" Ranmaru and Takenaga shut up and Yuki stopped crying. "She," he said gesturing ,with his head, toward Janey passed out after too much tequila…"

"Tequila in the morning?" Ranmaru asked, puzzled.

"If its Janey, it's possible. Anyway, as I was saying, she passed out and I had to sling her over my shoulder to take her home. While I was walking home though, my fan club," he paused, looking pointedly at Ranmaru "ambushed me and I couldn't get them off so…"

No one said anything for about three minutes.

Then Sunako broke the silence "Oh well, life goes on. Put and ice bag on her head or something…" she said walking off.

Kyohei was about to say something when the phone rang. Sunako stopped in her tracks; she had a strange feeling about this phone call.

Takenaga answered "Hello?"

He listened for a moment then pressed the speaker button and pt the handset back into the cradle.

"Hi guys! You would never guess where I am…of course you wouldn't! How's Sunako? Where is she?"

"I' m here Auntie and I'm fine." She replied leaning against the wall.

"You're probably all wondering why I sent Janey."

Kyohei lifted an eyebrow at this, Sunako rolled her eyes. Everyone else just listened intently.

"Well?"

"D o you want to tell us Ms. Landlady?" Yuki asked.

"I thought Janey would be good for her…it might help her…"

"Help me with what Auntie?" Sunako asked, trying her best to sound as innocent as possible…she was just waiting for the words, and then she'd flare.

"Why being a lady of course." Her Aunt replied matter-of-factly. And Sunako did flare…but Kyohei was there to hold her down. "Where's Janey?"

"She's-"Sunako started screaming but Kyohei covered her mouth.

"She's in her room Ms. Landlady." Yuki replied.

"Ok…well nice talking with ya, and if you don't send last month's rent by next week you'll have to pay double. Tata!!"

"How can we send you the rent when we don't know where you are?" Kyohei said letting up off Sunako, but she had already hung up.

"Why can't she just let me be?!!?" Sunako screamed, stalking off.

"It's really annoying, Sunako's fine the way she is, can't the landlady see that?" Takenaga asked no one in particular.

"I guess not," Kyohei answered walking off to his room to change. "But I …like…her better…this…way…" his words drifted down to them from upstairs.

'I bet you do' Takenaga thought smiling.

000000000000000000000000000000000

It was really getting to Sunako. Her aunt always trying to change her, then Janey screwing up her life and now her feelings were all in a mess because of Kyohei Takano!

'I can't really have feelings for him can I? Of course not! I'm just all screwed because of all this crud lately…it'll pass right? '_Maybe…maybe not…it is possible that you do have feelings for him…'_ But how can that be? Me, a creature of darkness, attracted to a creature of light, and one of the brightest at that! It's impossible and absurd!'

"Right Hiroshi-kun?"

No answer. Sunako sighed, all this crud was really messing her up. She needed to get out and get some air.

She walked through the garden, thoughts whirling through her head. She was so preoccupied that she didn't notice Kyohei sitting on a wooden bench in one of the many corners of the garden. She sat down on the fountain ledge and played in the water a bit. Then walked on a little further and kneeled in front of a little rose garden.

'Man, she's really beautiful '_you don't need to tell me that…she's a picture of heaven itself' _she would gag if she heard you say that, then shed kill you for ever conceiving the thought.' Kyohei smiled to himself.

"Didn't know you kept a garden out here…"

Sunako jumped slightly, and recognizing the voice instantly, turned to the object of all her hatred and glared a glare that would make the devil wet his pants.

"And so?"

Kyohei looked up, "The sky's really nice today…" he was drained and in no mood for a fight with her. 'However enjoyable it may be' he thought to himself.

Sunako stopped glaring, confused, "Huh?" she unconsciously blipped back to chibi.

He got up and knelt beside her in the soil. Leaning toward her, he suddenly felt the urge to french her come over him; something he would never under any circumstance fell the urge to do. But he decided against it, 'She would freak and probably knock me out'. Instead he leaned toward her ear, held her chin in his fingers (she was back to her normal self instead of chibi) and whispered "I'm hungry, could you make roast beef tonight please?" He then released her, got up, and swaggered off with a smile on his face.

"O hell," Sunako whispered, blood covering her hands "I am attracted to him…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Was it good? Did it suck? Tell me tell me tell me! Please? At least it was longer, though it took a while……………..review please!

WARNING: the next chapter will be shorter and this fic will end soon.


	5. 5 Two Dilemas One Solution

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wallflower or any related media.

**A/N: **Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Well I thought I'd let you know that

this chapter will be short

This fic will soon end!

Well…on with the story……..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two Dilemmas

One Solution

"How can I like him?!? How can I even dare to be attracted to him?! A creature of light! Why?????!!!!!!!????" Sunako screamed in frustration.

''_It is possible you know, you are a girl after all…' _I refuse to understand this! It's not plausible!' "It's her fault! If she wasn't here I wouldn't be feeling this way! I must get rid of her." She concluded with finality and plopped onto her bed to think of a plan. That was Sunday morning.

00000000000000000000

On Monday at school Sunako was frustrated. She couldn't last much longer with Janey around and her house-mates, especially Kyohei, were making things worse; they tolerated her!

Meanwhile Kyohei was becoming quite annoyed. This girl clang to him as if she was glued on with crazy glue! He couldn't take it much longer.

'I do hope she's leaving soon…'_hope…that doesn't mean she is leaving…she could be with you guys forever…..'_ o heck no she can't! She couldn't! She wouldn't! Would she?'

0000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Kyohei and Janey were walking home (the others left in an effort to get away from Janey) and Janey was saying something.

"And then we could go to the park, and then go swimming, and then we could have a romantic dinner and next week we-"

"Janey! You need to stop planning my life! We didn't even talk about this!"

"But I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong! Its very annoying hanging out with you and –"

"WAAAAAAAAA" Janey let out a huge wail and plopped onto the sidewalk crying. Kyohei sat beside her.

"Look, all I'm saying is you could talk to me about all these things –"

'o how I hate pretending that she's not annoying, but I cant just let her sit here crying, can I?' he thought.

"If we're gonna be in a relationship –"

'Some relationship! HA! I just need her to leave me alone!'

"We have to discuss stuff ok?"

"So we still get to go to the park?"

"Yea, we still can, tomorrow." He answered helping her up.

While walking home he thought to himself 'this is annoying and draining me! And this was definitely the last straw! Tonight, I have to talk to Sunako. She could definitely come up with a plan to get rid of her,' he smiled 'and have fun at the same time!'

0000000000000000000000000

After eating at the table and watching Janey fawn over Kyohei, Sunako was sick. Literally. She was now sitting on her bathroom floor gagging into her toilet.

knock knock

"Come in!" Sunako murmured sickly into her toilet bowl.

"Are you ok?" Kyohei asked, entering her room and seeing her on the floor next to her toilet looking quite pale.

"Do I look ok?" Sunako asked glaring at him, which wasn't much of a glare considering she just vomited her guts out.

"Not particularly," he answered walking over to her and covering the bowl. He then lifted her from the floor and took her to her bed.

"You don't have to –" she started whispering into his neck.

"Shut up." He cut her off, laying her onto the bed. He got a cold compress and put it on her forehead and pulled the sheet over her.

"Why the heck are you doing this?"

"'Cause you just gagged out your insides."

"And?"

"And if you get sick I'll have no one to cook for me…"

"I expected that to be the first and only reason…"

"O well… it wasn't"

There was an awkward pause for 10 minutes during which Kyohei sat at the edge of the bed and they both stared off into nothingness.

"You can leave no you know…"

"I came to talk to you in any case."

"About?"

"Janey."

"Funny, I was gonna come see you about her as well.

"How and why did you get sick anyway?"

"From watching you two at the table." 'The one time I decide to eat at the table I get sick! Heck no am I ever doing that again!'

"She has got to go." They both said simultaneously.

Sunako smiled "at least you agree with me on that, I thought you were crazy over her."

"Are YOU crazy? She plans everything I do! And I don't even get keyed in! I'd love to be in control of my own life, thanks. And she's blonde and she can't cook!"

"It's a miracle you're not as fat as a pig!"

"Ya think?" he got up and walked to her window which overlooked the garden.

"It's pretty nice out…"

"Hn…"

Another silence ensued. This time though, it was pretty comfortable.

"Yea well, if I'm gonna do this; get rid of her I mean. I need all you guys' cooperation."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"We'll talk about that tomorrow…for now just get the guys to agree to anything I ask." She smiled.

"Uh….ok…" he answered raising and eyebrow in speculation. 'Is it just me or does she keep getting more and more beautiful? '_Well…I am you so, I guess it's just you, she looks like a geisha…a very exquisite geisha '_that's a pretty good description of her, looks like I am learning something in history…'

"What are you staring at?"

"Anything you ask like what?" he countered ignoring her question.

"Well, it depends on what I want you to do for me….or what evil scheme pops into my head tonight while I'm sleeping…." She answered with an evil grin.

"Anything you want us to do for you!?"

"My services never come cheap." She answered snuggling into her pillow and smiling dreamily. "Tata…"

"mhm" Kyohei rolled his eyes, this girl was a mystery, a very intriguing, spicy, spirited, beautiful mystery….he wondered if he could ever be with her, or even get close to her. Then he realised that Sunako had actually sat down and spoken to him logically, in a matter of speaking. She hadn't had a nosebleed or gone crazy or anything, they just sat down and talked. 'I could be getting closer to solving this mystery than I thought I was…'

0000000000000

While Kyohei was walking back to his room, Sunako drifted off to sleep. Her last thought was: 'he wasn't staring at me was he? Nope, I don't think so…he looked like an angel tonight though…. and being in his arms is nice………'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Was it good? Personally I thought the end was sappy but…review please? For the next few chapters things are gonna be picking up a bit…no Kyohei vs. Sunako till the end….tata……………


	6. 6 The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower

Author's Note: Ok guys, second-to-last chapter! I won't my ending speech just yet, but I'll say this: prepare to be surprised! By the way, this chapter may be a bit boring (and that may be and understatement). Sorry it took so long -- On with it…………

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Plan

For the first time since Janey came to the mansion Sunako was smiling. She was still in bed and three sunbeams were filtering into her room through her black-red drapes. She'd finally figured out how to get rid of Janey…and doing it was going to be sweet music to her soul.

She and the guys were staying home today- Friday- to plan and 'decorate' while Janey went out to school. She had everything perfect in her head and she was going to enjoy every minute of Janey's torture.

She rolled out of bed mumbling then a knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Sunako! What exactly are we going to do?"

"Takenaga?" she opened the door and peeked out at him, "get dressed! We're going shopping." She said with a grin plastered on her face. Strangely, it wasn't evil, she hadn't shopped in a while and she really enjoyed the activity.

Thirty minutes later they were all on a bus and other their way to some place. Sunako hadn't told them where. The bus stopped at a small, rickety, evil-looking shop and a chibi Sunako dragged the four guys off the bus and into the shop.

'This is your idea of shopping Sunako?' Kyohei thought.

When they entered however, they were greeted by the sight of a mall, loaded with all manner of teenage crap: food, clothes, jewellery…everything was right in front of them.

"How...what the heck?" Kyohei's mouth fell open in shock.

Takenaga turned to Sunako "How come we never knew about this before?"

"Things aren't always what they seem to be." She smiled changing back to her normal form. "Close your mouth Kyohei." They walked to the first store, mostly in bewilderment, and began shopping.

By the time they were finished – at 5:00 in the evening- Sunako had everything she needed. She sent the guys outside to get a taxi while she finalized the purchase of the most valuable item of their stash or stuff. When they finally did get home, it was 6:30. They got to the empty side of the mansion without being noticed and dumped everything onto the floor of one of the many huge deserted rooms.

"Sunako, you gonna tell us what's going on here? Yuki's getting scared, Kyohei might cut someone with that butcher knife and Ranmaru might just have a new face by the time he's finished with that makeup!"

"And what about you Takenaga?"

"I'm wondering what the hell we're going to do with all this!" he flung his hands around doing a full 360 degrees to emphasize his point.

"We're getting rid of Janey."

All the guys stopped what they were doing and looked at her. For the sake of you my readers, I will proceed to describe what the room looked like at that particular moment.

Kyohei had a huge butcher knife over his shoulder with red paint all over him. Yuki was cowering in a corner surrounded by massacred bodies and bloody limbs- all rubber and plastic of course. Ranmaru was sitting cross-legged on the floor drowning in make-up and his face was swallowed in it. Takenaga was standing in front of Sunako trying to figure out how he got himself into this predicament. All of them were staring at her shocked and confused at what she just said. She looked like the Queen of Weird Stuff, surrounded by knives, swords, armoury, red paint, make-up and a huge white suit-bag at her feet.

'How the hell is she gonna do that with all this?' Takenaga thought.

Then she explained.

"You guys are gonna dress up and pretend to be dead, it won't be too hard with red paint splashed all over you and all of this dead looking stuff lying around at random places." Yuki cowered more into the corner at this but he didn't run out of the room. Janey was really getting to everyone, including him, plus, he was tired of doing Kyohei's laundry. "So you'll all be dead, the room will look like I just massacred everybody. All you guys have to do is look dead, o, and 'decorate' the room tomorrow morning."

"You don't have to keep telling us that we'll be 'dead'." Kyohei said.

"I have to emphasize it, you guys have tough heads." She smiled and walked out with her suit-bag over her shoulder.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Ranmaru asked sceptically.

"You heard her," Kyohei answered "let's trash the place."

The guys started 'decorating' except Yuki who was basically scared to touch anything, but he decided to stay for 'moral support'.

"Finally, someone's thinking…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cliff hanger! Love em! Well, next chapter……………


	7. 7The Enaction& The Booze

Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower or any related media.

Author's note: well, this is it guys. I've been meaning to finish it for a while…..actually it

was finished and just needed to be typed up, yes I'm lazy, I know. Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews I really enjoyed writing this fic and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Thanks to all the reviewers, the encouragement was awesome and the criticism was good too. Here goes….have fun!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Enacting and The Booze

"Hello! Anybody home!" Janey had come in a few minutes ago and now she was wondering where everyone was. Then she saw a sign on the wall. "Straight ahead," she read aloud. "Like what's going on?" She followed the sign and came upon another one: "Turn right". She kept following several signs until she came upon a dark corridor. "Guys! This is so like not funny anymore!"

Sunako signalled for Kyohei to put on the creepy music CD which she had burned earlier. He did so and then ran back to his spot.

Janey walked down the corridor, her eyes trying to focus of find anything remotely familiar. It seemed to her that shadows were flying over her head (which in fact they were, due to Takenaga's clever mechanism). She turned left and entered a room sparsely lit with a single candle. Her head flew wildly around again.

"Guys! This-" her eyes then focused on figure…a human figure. "O my gosh!" She picked the candle up from the table that was in the doorway and rushed toward what she thought was a human body.

Upon reaching the figure the gasped audibly in spite of her horror. "Yuki-kun!" She discovered Yuki hanging by a rope, 'blood' covering him, a sword 'through'' his torso and his 'entrails' on the floor beside him. "O Yuki! Like what happened to you!?"

She started walking backward, away from him, and bumped into something. Turning around she saw that it was a pile of massacred, bloody bodies.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She started running around trying to get out of the room. In doing so, she bumped into a 'dead' Ranmaru, Takenaga and Kyohei.

"Sunako! Like what have you done!?!?"

(cue: Sunako theme music [whatever you believe her theme music to be, imagine it being played)

Just then, an unnatural wind blew throughout the room, putting out the candle Janey had left at Yuki's side. There was a full moon out that night so the room was awash with its light.

Takenaga and Kyohei were wondering what Sunako would do next. They were both thoroughly enjoying this whole happening and were dying (no pun intended) to see what would happen now.

In answer to their mind's ponderings, Sunako floated from the corner of the room exactly opposite their vision. In her normal form of course. She was stunningly dressed in a lily white and gold kimono. Her aura was one of a kind of deceit, mystery and ghostliness all her own- smile and all. The guys, all of them, were so shocked that they fell from their positions. Luckily Janey didn't notice. As one can imagine they were in utter disbelief. They knew Sunako was beautiful but by all their ponderings she looked like and angel and a devil at the same time! They were scared and awed!

Totally lost in the moment and on top of the world, Sunako walked toward Kyohei. She chose him because she knew he was enjoying this as much as she was and would be in for anything she had in mind. Of course she didn't even know that she was going to do this, it was a spur of the moment thing.

When she was directly in front of him, she leaned into him and whispered loudly enough for Janey to hear "Come my minion, together we'll destroy this bane of our existence."

Then, as if things weren't weird enough, Janey whipped out a digital camera and photographed the moment. So she got a picture of Sunako dressed like a princess, leaning in to take what looked like kiss from an almost dead prince- Kyohei.

"What the hell?!?!" Sunako and Kyohei asked in unison.

"Finally I can get rid of this stupid short frilly thing." Janey replied, not answering their exclamation-question.

"Huh?!?" Ranmaru and Takenaga now asked in unison.

"How about we get some booze and I explain it all to you?" Janey asked and they agreed.

After they had cleaned up, gotten some alcohol-vodka and beer- and sat down in the living room, Janey started explaining.

"Ok, from the top-"

"Why are you wearing that?" Janey started but got cut off by Sunako.

"Nako, I've changed a whole lot since you've seen me last. And what's wrong with wearing a black spaghetti-strap top and sweat pants?"

"Nothing! But ….with you wearing them, it's weird! Aren't you supposed to be wearing frilly short stuff?"

"As I said Nako, I've changed. Now you should take a swig of your beer, calm down and lemme explain what happened to these guys before they burst with confusion."

"When Nako and I were young, about 5, I was little miss prissy: frilly pink skirts, dresses and all. We were sorta close then. As I grew up though, I got tired of the girly crud and experimented with different styles, etc. and it all ended in this: sweats, t-shirts, dark coloured clothes, blah-blah. And yea, my personality sorta adjusted to the look. How I got here though: Auntie called me up and asked me to help you turn into a lady; she thought I was still Miss Pretty. Anyways, I hadn't seen you in a while and I was getting paid so……I decided to annoy the hell out of you and see what would happen. And it worked."

"Worked how? You just got a photo of me."

"Correction: a photo of you leaning into Kyohei looking like you were gonna French him. Besides, you don't know how you looked do you?"

Then she showed Sunako camera screen with the picture on it. The guys were still in shock at the picture and the story was shock on top of shock.

"I obviously didn't…. now she'll think that I've transformed or some crap and that I've finally found my true love. Dang Janey! I didn't know you could cook up something like this!"

"Come on Sunako, you know I can't cook!"

Sunako laughed at this "Dang right!"

"So you're telling me that you were playing us this whole time?" Kyohei asked taking a swig of his beer.

"Pretty much…and even though you are hot Kyohei, I have my own guy to go back to, sorry. I just did it to get at Nako…" she looked directly at Sunako and grinned evilly "and apparently it worked."

"Did not!" Sunako responded putting the bottle to her head to hide the blush infesting her cheeks.

By 12-midnight they had finished 12 bottles of beer and 16 of vodka. And hell yes they were drunk.

"O-odss…this-onna cause-a serioussss-angover…" Takenaga slurred and tipping the vodka to his head, passed out on the rug.

"I'd better get going…"

"Ar-ou sure you're ober-nough to drive?" Sunako asked.

"Much more sober than you are. I'm not drunk Nako, I'll be fine. Bye guys, have fun with your hangovers tomorrow!" Janey exclaimed and left.

"Bye Janey…" Sunako started getting up to close the door but Kyohei pulled her down onto him.

"She'll-ose it…ya-know I'nevr seeen ya-drunk bfour…you-"

He stopped talking. Ranmaru and Yuki had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. They were staring at each other now. Sunako reached up and ran her hands through his hair.

"You know the only reason I'm doing this is because I'm drunk…" she whispered. He groaned. "I live for the day when you'll do it of your own free will without the influence of alcohol." He leaned in and Sunako met his lips with hers. His tongue reached into her mouth, exploring. Damn she loved the smell of him, the way he held her…the way he kissed her. He trailed kisses down her neck and along her collar bone.

"We're not supposed to be doing this…" she whispered.

"We could stop…….." he mumbled into her neck.

"I……………." she clung to him. She wanted to stay like this. The last thing she remembered was him kissing her gently on her lips.

"Damn Sunako…you're unfathomable." He fell asleep beside her on the white carpet, a smile on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By the way, I love how drunk and coherent they were at the end! I loved writing this fic! Review and tell me what you think, nuff thanks,

Silvercellist.


End file.
